Intertwined
by hiragizawa
Summary: once upon a time in the land of Pandora there lives a glutton lady named Alice and a blackmailing prince named Oz... what will happen when their paths meet each other?
1. Chapter 1

Oh, Hello guys!!

This is my first time on this anime!!

Please be easy on me!!

Hmm.. I just realized this fic inside my head the day I was depressed… I thought I'm not going to write this one, but I just found myself planning for this story.. haha..

Actually this is suppose to be a Cinderella story, Pandora Hearts style.. But I think that that is not enough for the characters. So I decided on how to make their lives more chaotic and miserable in this story.. hahaha…

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts 'kay?

---------

~.~: Okay guys!! Listen to me, I just made a script and I want you to cooperate with me!! Got it?

Gil: Who will?

-.-: You of course!

-characters starts reading the script-

Break: It's fine with me. –Emily creepily laughs- -Break smiles wickedly-

Ada: It's okay.

Alice: What the hell is this?!

-.-: ahm… that's what we call 'script'.

Oz: why do I have to be like this in this script Hira-chan?

-.-: Because I want to.

Gil and Vincent: What the—!

-.-: hee-hee…

Jack: hmm..

Sharon: Lovely! I like this!

-.-: I expect you would.

Liam: Again?

Leo: okay.

Elliot: who agreed on this?!

-.-: Me, Myself, and I… blame those trio.

Lotti: Why—!

Duke Barma: This is outrageous!

Oscar: -sulking on the corner-

Glen: …

^.^: -ignores the characters.- Let's go on with the story!!

Action!!

----------

Once upon a time in a land far, far away there was a place called Sablier, located inside a kingdom called Pandora. There lived a girl named Alice. She had long dark brown hair, violet eyes, and a great attitude to deal with.

"Alice! Alice!" A loud call is heard inside of one of the households on the village of Sablier. It was none other than the mistress of the house, Break. She is walking through the corridors of the house slowly, looking for a certain person. When she passed through an open room, she noticed two familiar figures, yellow and black. Break entered the room.

"Have you seen Alice anywhere, Ada, Gil?" Asking her **daughters** that are having tea at the table.

"That stupid rabbit? Hell I care!" A girl having black hair and golden eyes snorted. It was Gil, the eldest daughter who continued with her tea. –looks at the authoress-

"YOU! Why the do I play a role as a girl on this fanfic?!! I have enough of it from the omake!!! I want to have a normal role!!! STUPID AUTHORESS!!!!!!!"

Huh? You're saying something about stupidity? –not listening at all.-

You are playing as girl right now because I want it.

"And since when did I agree into this?!"

I didn't ask for your permission. I'm the authoress by the way. I can do what I want here. Ha-ha. You loose. Now, shut up and let me continue with the story, you used too much space. The readers are waiting.

"HEY!"

-ignores Gil and continues with the story-

"I think, she is in the kitchen mother." A girl with blonde hair and emerald eyes spoke. It was Ada Xerxes' youngest daughter.

Anyone who would see them would never think that they are actually relatives. Their mother, Break has a white hair not because of her age but because it is her natural hair color. Anyone who would see her would think that she is a kind and loving woman, but according to the information that I have gathered, she is not as nice as you see. She may smile a lot but there is something more behind those tooth aching smile and charming personality of her. You can clearly guess that after looking at her closely. There is always a creepy doll which she calls as Emily that is hanging on her left shoulder.

"Be careful with what you are saying, brat." Emily creepily laughs.

-creeps. Yeah, whatever.-

After hearing Ada's answer Xerxes immediately went to the kitchen. Looking for the girl.

"Alice?" Upon entering the kitchen she saw the girl she was looking for, sitting at the table.

"Huh?" The girl that was identified as Alive turned to the voice that seemed to be calling her, food that she was eating still hanging on the side of her mouth. Then, after seeing Xerxes she stood and hid at the feet of the table hissing like an angry cat. "Why the hell are you here, you clown?!"

"After all these years you still haven't accepted me as you mother, Alice?" The woman brought out a hanky and pretending to be wiping tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Mother? You gotta be kidding me clown!"

Actually Xerxes married Alice's father, Oscar which died on an accident. After that Break and her family lived with Alice and unfortunately they are barely getting along with each other.

"Barely? Make that 'never got along with each other' authoress."

Fine.

"By the way, it is already tea time, why don't you go out and join us?"

"When hell freezes over!" Alice grabbed the meat that she was eating earlier before her stepmother came and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Yare yare." Break went out and joined her two daughters at the other table while Emily creepily laughs.

"A hot-blooded rabbit."

----------

On a castle above the hill…

"Prince Oz! Prince Oz!!! PRINCE!!!" A rush of footsteps are heard within the corridors of the castle obviously someone is looking for somebody that is name Oz. Mrs. Kate, the head maid of the house together with other helpers are busy searching the castle looking for the said person. And based from the title that she addressed the person, Oz is obviously the prince. Mrs. Kate accidentally passed through the royal hall. There the king and his other son are lurking. *sorry can't think of anything.*

"Mrs. Kate, what's wrong?" It was the king who asked. Judging by the looks of the head maid she is definitely looking for Oz for almost an hour.

The other son frowned at the heard of the name.

"You Highness*, Prince Oz is missing!" The maid answered looking very horrified as if it is already the end of the world.

"Again?" Jack, the king of Pandora sighed. This is almost the everyday scene inside the castle. There were times that one of his sons will go missing and the head maid will begin to turn the castle upside down looking for his son. He now wonders where his son goes whenever he is missing.

"Where did you think your brother go, Vincent? Do you have any idea?" Jack turned to his odd-eyed son.

Vincent just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, father. But I'm really worried for Oz. If it is found out that he is a prince he might be kidnapped again." Vincent made a worried face which made the others in the room looked worried too, thinking for the safety of their playful prince.

As to what Vincent was saying. The last time that Oz, went missing he was kidnapped by some goons and luckily he was safe and sound when he was rescued by the royal guards. And by the looks of it, Oz seemed not to be bothered by the incident or that he's been kidnapped. He's just calm, the same Oz.

Vincent turns to the authoress.

What?

"Why did you make me the brother of that brat, huh? If you're gonna ask me I'd prefer to stick with my true brother, Gil." Vincent smiled too sweetly.

Because I'm the authoress here! You got a problem, huh?! I have enough of you complaining about your roles. I'm soo~ going to make an action now. And believe me you don't want to take my wrath.

-Vincent backs off and glares at the authoress-

As if that scares me. Duh!

Let's continue with the story.

"What are we going to do now, father?" Vincent turned to the king.

Jack sighed. He massaged his temple as he felt a headache coming. "Let's just wait for him to get back here. I we alert the guards now, the town might be alert that the prince is missing and it may cause more trouble for us."

The maid and the others left the room.

"Seriously Vincent, Oz isn't really the type of person that can be put to stay still isn't he? But it lessens my worries to know that you brother is a great manipulator."

"You're right father," Even just thinking it makes Vincent feel fear towards his brother. Oz can manipulate any person that he wants. his words can be a nightmare. There was one time that he as caught by their great advisor Liam when he was about to take a stroll somewhere again. Of course Liam doesn't want the prince to escape but unfortunately he **did** escape…

_They found the royal advisor on the floor, looking horrified._

"_Liam?!" Jack hurriedly went to his advisor that was slumped on the floor. The king and the others are there because they heard Liam shouting that Oz is going out of the castle again. But when they all arrived at the scene of the crime the only person left there was the advisor. _

_No Oz._

_No person with blonde hair, emerald eyes._

_Just the royal advisor on the floor._

_The king managed to get Liam out of his trance like phase. "What happened here? Where is Oz?"_

"_I-I-I'm sorry y-your highness, the p-p-prince escaped…" Liam managed to talk with a creepy voice. Sounding like he came from hell._

"_W-What happened to you? Y-You look…" The king tried ransacking his mind for more polite words to say. He just can' admit what exactly his advisor looks right now. _

"_Hell…" A smiling Vincent supplied the word. Luckily, Liam is already used with the attitude of the king's other son._

"_I-I tried to stop P-Prince Oz from l-l-leaving but suddenly he s-smiled and approached me. He whispered s-s-s-something on my ears. Things that are very h-h-h-horrifying…" Liam managed to say out even if he still stuttering like crazy._

_They all begin to wonder…_

_What exactly did Oz whispered to make their royal advisor traumatized?_

And after that incident they took the advisor to a psychologist to get him back to normal.

It took 3 long months before they restored Liam back to action.

That was cool don't you think so?

Liam heard the authoress. "That's not something to be proud of!!"

----------

Yoshi!! Finally got the first chapter done!!

Please read and review guys!!

Thank you!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hiragizawa


	2. when their paths crossed

Yoshi!!! Here's the next chapter guys!!

Thank you for the reviews last time…

Hmm… How far will I go for this fic, I wonder…

Rikku.. I forgot to welcome you.. welcome to this world of fanfictions!!

Near05… I bet this is uploaded before you can read this in our pc.. bleh…

Rei: My name is Rei… I am Hiragizawa's created character… I don't take part in the story.. I'm just here to introduce the disclaimer.. that's all.. I am apologizing for my creator's…a… strange attitude.. I wonder how people around her find her still fun to be with despite of how her head works..

-.-: What a way of putting it Rei..

Rei: Shut up.

-.-: What did you just say?

Rei: *sweatdropped* By the way, Hira-chan doesn't own Pandora Hearts. This story is just a product of her great boredom with her life despite of her being busy. See? That doesn't make any sense either. *Runs away*

-.-: I am so going to ruin your character, Rei.. *Evil grin*

Rei: HIRAGIZAWA!!

----------

Outside the castle…

"Alright!" A boy with a blonde hair and emerald eyes, that looks almost exactly as Jack except for the length of the hair said in success. It was none other than Oz, the prince that the people inside the castle are looking for.

He had grown of the habit of escaping from the royal guards and his father's assistant in order to get out in the city. It's not that he wants the others to get so worked up looking for him but, he likes the feeling of mingling with other people aside from his father, his snobbish-playing-good brother, the head maid, the royal guards and his conscience.

Even though his trip to the town last time was the realized worst-case scenario by his father he still doesn't mind. I'm now beginning to wonder if Oz is just hardheaded or he just has a death wish.

"That's one rude way putting it Hira-chan."

Well, that's what it seems to me.

Okay back to the story.

A few minutes later, he finally got inside the town. Oz really loves it there. Not only he is able to see different people everytime he goes, there but he enjoys himself as well.

He was busy looking at the different products that are sold in the sidewalks when he bumped into something or rather… someone..

"Ouch!" was the thing he heard.

And 'ouch' isn't something that he said.

"I'm sorry.." When he finally looked at the person that he accidentally bumped to, he found a girl not taller than him, having long-brown hair, and wearing a pink dress with puffed sleeves. He also noticed the matching pink ribbon on her hair.

Way to go Oz!

-ignores the authoress- He noticed something on the floor.

_Is that…meat? _

Yeah. It looks like meat to him, but how on earth did the meat get on the road? He knew he already passed the wet market ten minutes ago. Unless that the girl was holding it.

"Where the hell were you looking?!"

Oops. Did he have her wrong? Was that really the same girl? But looking again, the girl looked so… lady-liked. The type that you know would never do anything wrong or never committed a sin.

Well that's a lie, you realize it for yourself. Haha

"…"

The girl glared at her. "Are you deaf?" She actually waved her hand in front of his face as if he was dazed and she was trying to put him back to reality.

Oz finally snapped out of it. "I-I'm sorry. It's my fault, I wasn't looking."

"Of course it's your fault! Now where—" Alice stopped at mid sentence when she realized that her hand was empty. And she was sure as hell that she is holding something earlier, before the incident. When she looked at the floor…

There, she found her most beloved thing in the whole world.

Her precious meat.

Already spoiled and dirty. And you can bet that it's not edible anymore.

"Is…that yours?" Oz is still hesitating to ask, because he thinks of a way that might not offend the girl in front of him. But…

Wrong move. Oz's words only ticked Alice off.

"What do you think, huh?!" The girl glared at Oz, which only backed off because of surprise.

He never met a girl like her.

Not even did he ever imagine that there is such an existence of species that he is used to see, having a different… no make that 'very' different from the usual and what he has been accustomed to.

In other words… Alice is REALLY different from the usual type of girls that he knows.

How would that be different?

Yes, Alice wears a dress and it's really beautiful in fact. The color suits her well. She had her long dark brown hair arranged beautifully and held by another pink ribbon at the back of her head.

Almost there.

But the thing is… would be a normal girl carry meat while walking?

Scold a man that already said his apologies after an accident?

Or would use such inappropriate words for a girl like her?

Glare at him?

No~.

But if he was surprised by the sudden outburst he was more shocked when the girl grabbed the collar of the shirt he was wearing and stared at him with slit eyes, face 'very' close to one another.

"Listen brat. If you think that you can get away that easy from messing with my food, then you're wrong. What's your name?"

"My-My name?...Uh…Oz…" He wasn't that sure if he should give his name to this girl that he just met. His whole name. He doesn't usually give his full trust to strangers, but what he feels right now is different. But he decided to go with his doubt. He will never give his full name until he discovers who this girl is.

"Well then Oz.." Alice released the guy from her hold and smirked. "You shall be my servant."

"Huh?" That really didn't get to his ears well.

After a few minutes.. "EHH?!"

"You got a problem with that…servant~?" Alice whispered in a soft voice with an underlying threat.

"N-None at all…" Come to think of it, he still doesn't know that girl's name yet.

"The name's Alice. And servants must never forget their master's name. Got that?!"

"H-Hai!" _Why did things come to this?_ Never in his life that he imagined that he will be a servant of someone and a girl that is. He glanced at Alice who is still smirking at her. _Well, this is something that doesn't usually happen. I might as well enjoy this. _He smiled.

"Then, come with me."

"Huh?" He didn't have the time to protest as his hand was dragged by Alice.

"Where are we going, A-Alice?"

I don't know. Ask her. –turns to Alice.-

Oz ignores the authoress.

Hey!

"To my house."

"W-W-What? But Alice, it is not proper for me just to barge in your house and declare to your family that I'm your servant. There might be some misunderstanding." Oz blushed. Thinking what others may interpret when her family would see them. And another thing is there might be someone in her family that knows his true personality. Even though he never shows himself to everyone as a prince there are some people who can identify him.

But to his dismay, Alice paid no heed to him and continues to drag him.

"A-Alice!"

Soon enough they were near a house. And still, Oz isn't able to stop Alice from the things she might do. When they are few meters away from the door, it suddenly opened revealing a woman and white hair wearing a dress composed of colors of white and violet.

"Oh, Alice-" The woman stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Oz being dragged by her stepdaughter. Instead she approached the two and miserably failed. Acting on instinct, Alice already hissed and took a step backwards for every step the woman made to them.

"Don't come near me clown!"

_Clown?_

"My, my… who is this young man here?" Break paid no attention to Alice's complaints and reached out for Oz. It sent shivers to the boy's spine as he was looking into the woman's eyes. There seems to be something in it that he couldn't name.

"Don't touch him, clown! This one is my property!" He pulled Oz from her stepmother's touch.

"Property?" Both Break and Oz are surprised.

"W-Wait Alice… T-That s-shouldn't be-" But Oz cut his sentence as he was darted by a glare from the girl. And why the hell is he stuttering?

Break spread her fan and covered her face, trying to hide his sinister smile. "So, that's it then." And break started walking away from them to Alice's satisfaction.

But wait… "What the hell is that?! You're making fun of me clown!! You want a piece of me, huh?!" But before Alice could charge her stepmother there is already Oz holding her… ugh… rather stopping her killing the said woman.

"Calm down Alice, you can't just hurt people." Oz is just laughing his nervousness off. None of the things that are happening to him made sense. His world is suddenly turned upside-down by a girl that he just met. Becoming a servant of somebody, bringing her to her house just like that. And seeing the kind of relationship of Alice and the person she always refer and clown is really confusing. What the hell is with this day?

Is this the karma that he gets for putting all those person he blackmailed into the depths of their worst nightmares? For always escaping his princely tasks? For making his father worry for him?

_NO WAY!!_

"Let me go Oz! I need to hit that clown once and for all!"

"You can't do that Alice."

The girl didn't stop struggling until the sight of Break is no longer seen.

"Tch. Someday I will get her."

"Who is she, Alice? Relative?"

"NO! Just a clown."

"Is that so?"

And both of them entered the house.

_What is this mess that I got myself into?_ With one last sigh, Oz followed Alice inside.

---------

Wow… this chapter is longer than I expected.. haha..

Well, that's it guys..

Thank you..

Please and review, nee?

*Fan-girl mode: DGM Yullen*


	3. witch in the forest

Oh, hello again! I'm back!

It took me quite a long time before I was able to come up with an idea for the this chapter!

Rei: you are just too lazy Hira-chan.

.: No I'm not.. I'm just working on my other fics!

Rei: Oh, you mean 'that'?

_: Yeah, so?

Rei: I guess it can't be helped. Why don't you work faster and update this the fastest time possible so that the ideas on your head will not be placed by another one! Geez!

T_T: I'm sorry!

Rei: *sighs* It can't be helped with you… *faces the readers* this authoress here doesn't own Pandora Hearts… There you have the disclaimer… Oi Hira-chan! *follows the walking authoress*

T_T: don't follow me! I'm going to the Noah's lair! I'll have them kill you! And nii-san and nii-chan also!

Rei: *pales* w-wait…

*Exits the scene*

_In a forest far away from the kingdom of Pandora…_

There was a witch that had long white hair and a face that could rival an angel. She looks just like Alice and is always fond of looking in front of her magic mirror. "Am I a narcissist now?"

Yes. Because I told you so. So, shut up and let me go with the story.

Everyday the witch would always look on her reflection that her magic mirror gave. Yes, it was a magic mirror. What kind of mirror do you think would answer you if you asked it a question? Except of course for a cursed or creepy mirror as it is. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall who's the fairest of them all?"

The mirror's voice was a bit hesitant in answering the witch's question. If he wouldn't give an answer that will make the witch happy, he would surely find himself broken in the fastest time possible. But it was not in a principle of a magic mirror to lie (If mirror really do have such thing), his voice quivered as he answered the waiting white haired girl. "Alice…" All he managed to say was the name.

"Alice?" Her name wasn't Alice she was sure of that. She is Abyss. Maybe she heard it all wrong. Make sure to clean your ears well my dear. Or maybe that's a sign of aging? "Come again?"

"Alice, my queen is the fairest of all." The mirror said more clearly making sure that the girl would hear her right.

The next thing that was seen are the things inside the house floating in the air and are being thrown haphazardly everywhere. Not even minding if their destinations are the windows, the vases or the plates. For short, the house was made into a mess in just a couple of seconds.

"I won't accept this! I won't! I'll kill that girl who dared to compete with my eternal beauty…" The girl's laugh became maniacal similar to madness. "I'll kill her!" Sound of thunder and images of lightning could be imagined at the background.

Random by-passers in the woods were able to hear the witch's loud voice causing them to run for their lives in fear of what might the crazy witch do to them. Wow, you really fit to be the witch in this story! I want to have a party for this, haha.

*Time skip from the creepy scene of the witch*

After a few minutes the witch finally calmed down from her berserk mode, but the assassination plot for the girl named Alice was still on. "Tell me my beloved mirror, where do I see this 'Alice'?" She smiled madly at her mirror. You guys can probably the mirror sweatdropped because of fear.

The mirror was stuttering like crazy when he answered his master in a fearful voice. "A-A-Alice is l-living in the k-k-kingdom o-of P-Pandora."

"Kingdom of Pandora you say… I shall visit this god-forsaken land that allows anyone to be more beautiful than me." Abyss went to the kitchen and prepared a dish. Actually, she had no talent in cooking at all that's why all the things she made are ending up as a poison whether she likes it or not. You may call it a skill though.

-earns a glare from Abyss-

You can't say that I'm wrong at all. How many people do you know in this world that cooks poison? Most of the people I know, even they are not that good at cooking they still manage to prepare the thing you call food. Only in its unrecognizable appearance. Still edible… I think. See? They don't end up as a poison at all. –flying objects coming over- Hey! That was a compliment!

After a few minutes of making objects fly towards the authoress which she managed to evade luckily, the thing she cooks was now done. Ready to eat. Abyss laughed at the red apple she had on her hand. "This apple will be the last thing that you will eat, my dear Alice. Blame yourself for your early death! Because no one should get in my way!" Maniacal laugh started again.

After a few minutes, Abyss realized that she was laughing too much that the task at hand was actually forgotten. She grabbed her cloak at her room put them on. Then she looked for a basket where she could put the poison apples that she made.

The witch was about to go out of the door when her pet cat came to her. It was a black cat, of course because she is a witch, which had a red ribbon on its neck and a bell hanging in front of it. "Cheshire, I'll just go out for a bit. Don't worry I'll be back in no time. So, for the meantime look after the house okay?" That's it and she left the house and started her walk to the kingdom of Pandora which is just a few minutes away from her house in the forest.

*Time skip again*

After a few minutes of wandering and asking random people in the street she ended up in front of a beautiful mansion. She was pretty lucky that she got there. There was only few people who knew the 'Alice' she was looking for, it took quite a few time to connect the information she gathered and find the place where she is currently standing.

"At last" She's literally catching her breath as she was standing in front of someone's estate. Her clothes were in rags and tatters, a proof that she had gone through unimaginable hardships. Her beautiful aura that she had before she left her house turned to dust and blown away by the wind. She is not the beautiful witch anymore. She's just merely a witch. –glares at the authoress but gets ignored-

The girl tried to fix herself first before aiming for the door, but to no luck she is still as dirty and ragged as ever. Nevertheless she reached for the door. But before the witched could knock the door suddenly opened and revealed a blonde person with emerald eyes. She was mesmerized by the looks and could not herself but to stare in awe.

… _Is this… Alice?_ She asked herself.

No wonder the mirror said that she was the fairest above the others including herself.

Alice was wearing a maid outfit composed of a frilly apron and a head dress that basically had the color of black and white and complemented her looks very well. She had short blonde hair which was pretty unusual for a girl, but it suits her though. It gave her a look of a cute doll.

"Ahmm… may I ask who are you looking for?" Oz asked after a few minutes of having a staring contest with the.. ugh. He isn't really sure if it's really an old woman. But certainly her hair is white. But her face is similar to a young girl. It's really unusual to find people with white hair. _Except for the person that Alice refers as a clown. If I'm not mistaken her hair was also white._ He thought.

The woman seemed to be startled with his voice, but she immediately brought her composure back. "I-I am selling apples young lady. Would you like to have some?" A sweet voice came out of the woman. But he sweatdropped after realizing what the woman mistaken him for. She thought the he was a 'she'. He glanced at his outfit only to grew more disappointed on himself.

_No wonder she called me a 'young lady'._

Well, who wouldn't? It's not natural to call someone wearing frilly maid outfit a guy. It's like the outfit was already screaming: "I'M A CUTE GIRL!" And besides cross-dressing is not that popular among them. But he is not going to leave the misunderstanding just as it was especially whenever the misunderstanding involves his gender. What the heck, he's a guy for God's sake!

"I'm sorry.. but I think you are mistaken. I'm a g—" But before he could finish what he is saying the woman already gave her an apple. "But—"

"Don't worry young lady, you don't have to pay for that. I'm giving it to you." And then Abyss turned her back at 'Alice' and exited the scene, leaving a confused Oz standing in front of the door.

Oz just shrugged it off and went back inside the house. "Thank you." Maybe I'll just eat this while on the way home. And thus, Oz went back to his work which is cooking for his so-called master, Alice.

"Oi, Oz! What's taking my food so long?" He heard Alice's voice that sounded throughout the house. It seems that she is really looking forward to the compensation that he arranged for the girl in place of the meat she was eating earlier.

_But I think it's better than having Alice murder me._ He chuckled at his own thought. Of course he knew that Alice wouldn't do such thing even though she's a bit foul-mouthed, and her attitude's a bit rough. He is sure in himself that she won't resort to cannibalism no matter how she looks like it. "I haven't started cooking yet!" He yelled back and started looking for the ingredients he needed for his dish.

Even if he's a prince, Oz knew how to cook more or less. When he was little, *cough* when he was still a little kid I mean…

"And what is that supposed to mean?" –yells at the authoress.-

You can't deny the fact that you lack the height. Accept it. It won't do any good if you run from reality.

-Oz sulks in a corner-

Going back to what I was saying… When he was still a little kid, he used to roam the whole castle. That included the kitchen. He was observing the maids do their work, preparing the food. More or less he knew quite a few dishes.

In a few minutes, a nice smell lingered inside the house coming from the kitchen, obviously Oz's work. "Hmm…" Alice was suddenly inside the kitchen sitting at the table set at the corner. Her hair moved in a flapping manner in anticipation. Plates, fork, and spoon already in place for two people are arranged at the table.

Seriously speaking I can smell what you are cooking here.

-turns to the authoress with a weird look- "that's not possible. What you smelled was not my cooking but your neighbor's."

Fine, fine.

Oz chuckled at the girl's antics. Alice may not be like the typical girl that he sees on the street but she is really funny in her own ways. "Just wait a little more, this will be prepared in 10 minutes." He saw the girl's frown slightly, but it disappeared and beamed at him, making him blush involuntarily. _She's really pretty when she smiles._ A complete contrast at the Alice he saw earlier that held him by the collar and almost threatened to eat him alive.

After 10 minutes…

It was Oz that served the food at the table and then sat in front of Alice. The girl immediately put some food in her plate and tasted it. She smiled happily as the food entered her mouth. "This is really delicious, Oz!"

"You think so?" It was the first time that he cooked for somebody and he doesn't know what the others may say about to his cooking skills, though for him all the food he made tasted fairly. He's glad that the girl liked it.

The two ate together almost forgetting about the time. It was almost dark when Oz looked at the window. _Crap! I forgot about the time!_ After cleaning the dishes he talked to Alice. "Alice I need to go hime now I'll come back here tomorrow."

He got no answer but only the girl's scrutinizing gaze.

"Promise! I'll be back tomorrow!...uhh.." He tried to think of a thing that may serve as an assurance that he will not betray his own words. They barely knew each other after all. He remembered something and searched his pocket. "Here! It this will be the proof that I would really be back here."

He gave out his gold pocket watch. It's actually a gift from his father in his seventh birthday. It is personally made by his father, who is also skilled at making music boxes. When he asked why is it a watch and not a music box, he said that watches and music boxes functions similarly so he combined the two. Thus, when you opened the watch a music will be played. It was titled Lacie.

To his surprise, Alice just put the watch back to his hand and went near him.

Oz can only have his eyes widened in surprise when Alice kissed him… on the lips.

Shucks!1 At last I was able to update this one!

I'm really sorry for this very late update!

I was actually working on my other fics that I forgot that I haven't prepared an extra chapter for this one!

T_T

I'm really sorry!


	4. chaos

Yo! This fic is back! Haha.. sorry for the long wait guys.. ^_^ I was really busy..

The last chapter that I gave you was too much of a cliff hanger isn't it.. now.. here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it~ enjoy!

Rei: Let me say it.. Hira-chan doesn't own Pandora Hearts… That would be impossible..

^_^*: I'll be wishing for it this Christmas.. yahah!

Rei: *sigh*

Oz can only stare in shock on what is currently happening. He was too surprised by the action that he wasn't able to make anything at all, or even think. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and Alice smiled at him after. It seems like she's indifferent about the kiss.

"A-Alice?" He managed to say after slowly regaining his mind back that seemed to have escaped him few seconds ago.

"There! That will be the proof of our contract!" The girl smiled triumphantly at him.

*What happened? Is this Zero no Tsukaima?* -gets ignored by the characters-

The word slowly sinks inside Oz's mind. "Contract?"

"Before my father left me, he said that a kiss serves as a sign of a contract. He said that it means that you will be linked together! What do you think its perfect right? No need to praise me." The girl laughed as if what just happened was just a petty thing. It also looks like she was kind of proud over some achievement.

_Linked together? Isn't that marriage? What the hell did Alice learned from his father?_ He sweatdropped at the thought. But since the girl didn't give much thinking about the thing. He might as well ignore it.

'Ignore' huh..

"Shut it."

But still he can't help himself but to blush. What the heck is wrong with him? To hide his red face from the Alice's eyes, Oz turned around. Trying to escape as soon as possible.

"Goodnight." Then he walked a way in a hurried manner. He even clumsily bumped himself on the door when he forgot that it was still closed yet.

-Oz glares at the door-

It isn't the door's fault. It's yours.

-Oz glares at the authoress and still blushing madly-

He has his head gone haywire! Oz tried to laugh his embarrassment off, and opened the door while holding his hurt forehead. Just as his foot stepped outside, the prince ran away, trying to leave the scene of the crime as fast as he could.

Tee-hee… : 3

"Shut up stupid authoress!"

-Ignores Oz-

Great authoress you mean. –grinning at Oz-

You forgot something, dear. –throws the apple-

"Thank you." Oz sarcastically replied, still not being able to wipe the blush off his face. He wouldn't dare look at Alice right now. Not that he have the courage to do so.

"Shut up authoress!"

As if I'd do that, this story would not go on if I'm not here you know?. –Ignores Oz-

Now going back to the story…

Oz unsurprisingly got away fast from Alice's house, thanks for his constant running and tripping along the way. He really can't forget about the kiss!

"Arrrrgh!" Oz frustratedly grunted. If he won't be able to calm himself down before he gets back to their castle, by the time he arrived his father would freak out seeing him looking like he dove on dirt.

Who wouldn't?

The once, clean and looking oh-so-princely Oz Vessalius had his hair in disarray- thanks to the twigs and trees he met earlier, His clothes full of dust- courtesy of him tripping every five meters of walk, or should I say dazing out while walking, his face full of gashes- thanking those trees which he bumped along the way.

And he is sure as hell that if he won't be regaining his composure right away, he might end up in a hospital after getting home. Oz didn't even know that he has this kind of clumsiness within him. He knew he is a manipulator, but never had he seen himself loose his composed evil self and becoming the clumsiest person in the world!

Oz looked at the whole place, he is almost near the castle, inside the wide gardens of his father. A garden that could be compared to a forest I might add. He wondered what kind of insect got inside the head of King Jack Vessalius to make such garden as this. The prince sat on the ground before him, not even minding if it was grass.

"…" He sighed and lied down, gazing at the stars above, thinking of the incidents that happened earlier.

_Again... How did all of these happen in a day? _

Alice's smirk flashed his mind, and he can't help but to smile. He had never seen such an expression on a face of a girl. Most of the girls he had met so far are submissive, girls that with just one look will be blushing at you, covering their faces with their fans immediately. Girls that will be melting with just one smile from him. But Alice…

"Alice…" He chuckled, completely unaware that he totally forgot about the kissing scene he had earlier. At least for now.

AliceOzVessalius AliceOzVessalius AliceOzVessalius AliceOzVessalius AliceOzVessalius AliceOzVessalius

Back at the White Witch of the Forest…

Abyss happily gallops on her way home, for she was certain that her rival on beauty will be dead in no time. Well, no one survived the things she cooked so far. All those girls that she thinks that are more beautiful than her, she killed them all. Making them eat apples, just like what would happen to 'Alice'.

"It's those stupid girls's fault. They are too naïve. And no one that outshines my beauty shall remain alive in this world" Abyss laughed creepily. And of course you can probably hear the sound of thunder and the lightning flashes at the background.

'Thud' was the sound of her head hitting her door. Abyss was too occupied with her thought that she didn't notice that she is in front of her house, causing her to hit her head on her wooden door because of not paying too much attention.

Idiot~

-glares at the authoress- Abyss slammed the door after getting inside.

Back at Alice's house…

The girl isn't really thinking that much about the actions she did earlier. She really thought of the kiss as a signature of some contract, and enjoying the food that Oz made for him. It is beef stew.

".. The brat can really cook... impressive." Said Alice while munching her food, almost not minding if she was taking large chunks of meat.

"But I'm the one who's more impressive for choosing him as my slave! HAHAHAHA!" you can probably hear Alice's laugh right now.

Just outside the kitchen, Alice's step sisters- Ada and Gil and also her stepmother are watching her in pure curiosity. Wondering if the youngest member of the family finally lost her head. Alice is talking to no one in particular.

No one at all.

And as a normal person, when you hear somebody laughing out loud and you know that it is the most all of member of your family, you would want to know what the heck happened. They were not at home for the three of them took a stroll on the town. Buying clothes and stuffs. Of course they brought something for Alice too, even if they know that she won't appreciate it.

"She lost it…"

"Don't say that, Gil..."

"My poor Alice-chan~"

"kekeke… The brat is—"

But before the creepy doll said the word, it was glared by Ada. Wanting the doll to stop whatever is going to get out of is mouth, if it has any because Emily can speak. Break seconded the motion and glared murderously at the doll who kept its silent, shivering from fear.

Ada stepped in the kitchen concerned for the mental state of her younger sister. "A-Alice-chan..?"

"Huh?" Alice growled dangerously as she felt a presence inside her territory, more so somebody calling her while she is enjoying her meal. Because…

'IT IS NEVER A GOOD IDEA TO DISTURB ALICE IN HER MEALS'

"What do you want?" said Alice, surprisingly not that pissed off at the moment.

Unlike to Break and Gil, her treatment with Ada is different, they may only be half sisters but Alice doesn't feel any irritation with her. Unlike for her step mother and her other sister, they were downright getting into her nerves even if she just saw them. That's why she always leaves the house and goes somewhere else. Together with her precious meat.

Ada paused, not ready on what she was going to say. "Ah… hm… e..to…"

Gil gulped while Break only covered her smile with her purple fan, waiting on the next thing that is going to happen.

"That's quite an a-amazing dish you are eating.. May I know how did you cook it?" Ada smiled awkwardly, not really sure if her sister will buy her impromptu alibi.

Of course, Alice fell for it. *looks at readers* you are not expecting her to notice don't you?

"Why would I do that? My servant made it for me." Then Alice continued savoring her food.

"S-servant…?"

*crumbles on the floor* wahh~

Rei: Hira-chan?

=_=: at last this chapter is done… I started this thing while going with studying.. and continued more when my break started.. yatta~

Rei: *sigh* please read and review guys.. ^_^ she needs that..

Don't also hesitate on gving suggestion and comments.. just be easy on her.. she might turn into dust.. *laughs*

^_^*: -whacks rei's head-

Rei: aw…

Pandora Hearts characters: kuwaii..

^_^: hmm? Saying anything guys?

Pandora Hearts characters: n-none at all.. we thought that we should be reading the script right now.. r-right?

^_^ -claps- good!


End file.
